


Momentos en el tiempo

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, French Revolution, M/M, Paris massacre of 1961, Reincarnation, Yellow Vests Movement
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Es la primera vez que lo ve y tiene la absoluta certeza de que seguirá a este hombre a donde sea. Hasta la guerra. Hasta lo imposible. Hasta la muerte.O más allá.(Cinco vidas, cinco encuentros)





	Momentos en el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).

> Mil gracias a [ Kikinu ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu) por el beteo, y a [ frozenyogurt ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt) y a [ nylie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) por todo el apoyo para que volviera a escribir. 
> 
> Esto es una respuesta al prompt [ I love you the way a knife loves a heart the way a bomb loves a crowd the way your mother warned you about, essentially. (the way a human loves another human ](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=709)

_Algún momento, antes de 1789, Francia. _

La primera vez que lo ve, la respiración se le queda contenida, un nudo en la garganta. Nunca ha visto a alguien tan perfecto, pero no es eso lo que termina de cautivarlo. Es la fuerza. La pasión. Aquel hombre mueve montañas tan solo con las palabras que salen de su boca. La manera en que tira hacia adelante su cuerpo, como si pudiera mover el mundo solo con su voluntad. 

Es el sol. Es Apolo. 

Es la primera vez que lo ve y tiene la absoluta certeza de que seguirá a este hombre a donde sea. Hasta la guerra. Hasta lo imposible. Hasta la muerte.

***

_Reinado del terror, 1793 _

De las cosas que ha amado en su vida, ninguna ama más que su sonrisa. Aún recuerda meses atrás el bar lleno de partidarios, compañeros de armas, todos celebrando el final del Antiguo Régimen. No sabe cómo fueron las cosas en París, pero allí, en su pueblo, la fiesta no paró por mucho tiempo desde que botaron al duque y le dieron su merecido. 

Nadie era más feliz que él. El líder. El que creyó antes que todos ellos en que el cambio era posible. Quien inspiró a las masas a levantarse y seguir el ejemplo de la ciudad. Radiante como Apolo. Podría pasarse la vida entera viéndolo sonreír de esa manera. No le pide nada más a la vida. Ni siquiera que esa sonrisa sea para él.

Pero los últimos tiempos la sonrisa se ha borrado, ha dado paso a la preocupación. Los cambios esperados no llegan realmente. La guerra viene del exterior y amenaza con quitarles todo lo que ganaron con la revolución. Parece que en París condenarán a muerte al rey. O ya lo hicieron. No está seguro, no se entera demasiado. 

Solo sabe que él está preocupado y teme profundamente que vayan a pelear de nuevo. 

―¿No crees que ya hemos hecho bastante? Podríamos intentar disfrutar lo que tenemos. 

Aquel comentario le vale una mirada helada. Toma un trago para superarlo, pero está habituado a la indiferencia que le dedican después. 

Discuten. Planean. Intentan explicarse a la gente. Los que se están levantando por el rey y la Iglesia. No lo entienden. 

Como si la gente tuviera sentido. Como si se pudiera esperar algo de los demás. En su momento lo siguieron, pero ahora… Ahora hay quien extraña lo que tuvieron. 

Está pensando si decirlo y ganarse otra mirada de desprecio, cuando escucha el revuelo en el exterior. Toma otro trago, intentando detener el miedo que le aprisiona el pecho y la garganta. Los demás intentan captar qué pasa todavía cuando se abren las puertas del lugar y se ve inundado por la horda de gente. 

Traen picas, palos y mucha furia. Gritan, los señalan y acusan. Culpables. Él, su líder, el peor de todos. Salta hacia a él, quiere defenderlo, evitar lo inevitable, pero lo golpean en la cabeza y no ve nada más. Lo próximo que sabe, es que el pueblo ha decidido matar otra vez y en esta ocasión, las víctimas son ellos. 

Eso ha hecho el pueblo con su libertad. 

*** 

_Un grupo que estuvo a punto de ser histórico, 1832_

Cada vez que escucha a Enjolras hablar sobre el levantamiento del pueblo, siente su estómago encogerse. Es un líder seguro y terrible, convencido de que ante su señal, la gente responderá. Vendrá a apoyarlos. 

Él no puede evitar sentir que nada tiene sentido. El gobierno los aplastará. Todos morirán. 

Pero nadie quiere escuchar eso. 

Tiembla cuando piensa que el momento se acerca. Lamarque ha muerto y el pueblo está en efervescencia. Es el terreno más apropiado para una revolución. 

Para una catástrofe. 

Grantaire ya perdió su mundo así una vez y ve cómo inevitablemente marchan hacia eso de nuevo. 

Por eso no puede irse, aunque no pueda hacer nada al respecto. 

_“Eres incapaz de creer, pensar, vivir o morir”._

Tal vez es cierto. Solo puede recordar una vida que no fue. Algo que ya perdió una vez y se le escurre de nuevo entre los dedos, aunque nunca lo haya tenido. No puede hacer nada más que ahogar el sentimiento de pérdida con alcohol. Es la única forma en que ha podido sobrellevarlo. 

El infierno se desata a su alrededor y ni siquiera puede ser de alguna utilidad a Enjolras. No puede tolerar ver morir a cada uno de sus amigos, uno a uno, sin poderlo evitar. Adormece sus sentidos con el alcohol. 

Tal vez es la única forma en que logra llegar hasta el final. Está ahí cuando escucha a los guardias llegar dispuestos a terminar con Enjolras. 

_― ¿Queréis que se os venden los ojos?_

_― No._

Aquel no estremece todo su ser. Porque conoce el desafío en las palabras. La entereza con la que Enjolras puede plantar cara a la muerte. Dispuesto a aceptar su destino, seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. 

Grantaire no lo dejará pasar de nuevo solo por eso. De todas formas, no le encuentra sentido a seguir viviendo. No sin él. 

_― ¡Viva la República! ¡Aquí estoy!_

El grito sale fuerte y claro de su garganta. Cuál república. No tiene claro siquiera de cuál habla. La que ya perdieron una vez o con la que ahora soñaba Enjolras. No importa. Solo puede avanzar con los ojos fijos en él. Notar su sorpresa, su perplejidad y más importante que todo eso, su satisfacción. 

Cuando se coloca a su lado, tiene muy claro lo que va a pedir. 

_―Matadnos a los dos de un golpe. ¿Lo permites?_

Sabe que los guardas no tendrán reparos en matarlos. Pero Enjolras, no sabe si querrá morir exactamente a su lado. 

Cuando sonríe y extiende la mano para tomar la suya, Grantaire se siente por primera vez en esta vida, aceptado. 

Esa sí es una forma de morir. 

*** 

_Masacre de París, 1961_

―Tenemos que hacer algo. 

No ha dejado de decir eso desde que murieron todos los argelinos. Ellos, y todos los que parecían serlo. Uno de sus amigos había perecido a pesar de ser tan francés como ellos. Pero era moreno, había estado en la calle y la policía terminó con él, como con muchos otros. 

Siempre ha sabido que llegaría ese momento. Es incapaz de ver una injusticia y quedarse quieto. Dejarlo estar. No puede. Y no existe un espacio en el tiempo en el que los seres humanos no estén siendo horribles unos con otros. Siempre hay una fuerza opresora. Una causa por la que luchar. La guerra en Argelia no deja de empeorar. Esa es su causa esta vez. 

Tiene que tragarse la amargura y sonreír detrás de la copa de licor, porque ya conoce esto, pero es la primera vez que se siente tan cerca de perder algo de verdad de forma personal. 

Porque ahora su Apolo lo mira, le habla, cuenta con él lo suficiente para decir “tenemos que hacer algo”. No se desanima con su cinismo, ni con su falta de entusiasmo. 

―No crees en nada de lo que estoy diciendo ―sentencia, no es una pregunta, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento. 

Se siente algo culpable, pero el corazón le late fuerte en el pecho cuando nota en su mirada más interés que decepción. 

―Creo que ya te lo he dicho, Apolo. Creo en ti. Eso es suficiente. 

El ambiente en el bar es ligero, pero no en su mesa. No puede explicarle que sabe exactamente lo que está pasando. Que puede prever lo que sucederá. Pero es absolutamente nueva la manera en que le está mirando. La forma en que extiende la mano hacia él sobre la mesa y busca entrelazar sus dedos por primera vez en esta vida. 

En cualquier vida. 

―Estamos protestando contra la guerra de independencia de Argelia. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Esto es importante. 

Asiente. Claro que lo entiende. No lo comparte, y tiembla de miedo al pensar en lo que significa. En otras vidas ha discutido mucho con él. En esta, está sosteniendo su mano por primera vez, y tal vez, por última. 

―Tengo que ir a la estación de Charonne ahora ―le dice, apretando con suavidad sus dedos―. Podemos hacer algo mañana. Juntos. 

Su corazón se detiene un momento. ¿Acaba de escuchar bien? ¿Por qué en esta vida todo es tan diferente? Es su Apolo, nunca ha recordado nada, y sin embargo, sin embargo, este quiere salir con él. O eso parece. Es demasiado bueno para creerlo. 

―No creas que te librarás de mí hoy ―dice, dispuesto a ir con él a Charonne o donde sea, no va a dejarlo ir así―. Pero sí, mañana haremos lo que quieras. 

Él no cree en nada. Ninguna fuerza superior. No hay nadie ahí afuera que permita tanta muerte y tanto horror. Pero quisiera tener a quién rezar porque esa vida le diera al menos, un día más. 

Sin embargo, la masacre de Charonne no les da ni una hora más. 

*** 

_Chalecos amarillos, 2018_

Entran al apartamento con la fuerza de una tormenta todavía latiendo dentro de ellos. La adrenalina de sobrevivir un día más corre por sus venas y ríe cuando se siente aprisionado por las muñecas. 

―¿No estás cansado, Apolo? 

El apodo se resbala por su lengua con facilidad, como en todas sus vidas, pero ya no obtiene ni desprecio ni reproches por este. A cambio aprisionan su cuerpo contra la pared y unos labios ansiosos se beben los suyos. 

No es el único lleno de adrenalina. Esta vida de protestas y revueltas va a terminar de nuevo con su vida. Algún día. Pero esa noche están muy vivos. 

―Tengo que grabar un nuevo video, pero puede esperar ―susurra la respuesta contra su oído y sabe que él será quien sostenga la cámara. 

Lo retará, se burlará de sus puntos, y el video saldrá más apasionado y sentido que nunca. La gente se volverá loca al oírlo. Todos acudirán a la nueva protesta. 

Cada vez más grande. Cada vez más peligro. Pero ya sabe bien que de nada sirve evitarlo. 

No pasará de esa noche la espera, pero cuela las manos bajo el chaleco amarillo para sacárselo. No lo necesitarán hasta el otro día. Cae al suelo, seguido del suyo propio. Escucha la vibración del teléfono de él en su bolsillo, pero ambos lo ignoran. Serán más seguidores. Más chalecos amarillos preguntando, organizando, hartos de un gobierno que no escucha y partidos políticos que los usan. 

―Eres una pésima influencia ―le recrimina, tirando de él hacia el cuarto―. Algún día harás que nos maten. 

Lo dice en serio, pero en el fondo, cada vez importa menos. Esta vez, si toca morir de nuevo, al menos ya ha sabido lo que es estar entre sus brazos. Otra vez, marchará con la certeza de que volverá a encontrarlo. 

―Puedes dejarme cuando quieras. Pero no lo hagas. 

Se estremece cuando lo escucha susurrar eso contra su oído. Cierra los ojos, perdiéndose en las sensaciones de tenerlo tan cerca. 

No lo hará. No lo dejará. Se irán juntos de esta vida también. Los dos de un golpe. Como cada vez. 

Pero tal vez, tan solo esta vez, a riesgo de la decepción que implica permitirse ser optimista, tengan la oportunidad de vivir mucho más. 


End file.
